INOLVIDABLE
by Moni Gzz
Summary: La historia de un amor... una lucha... una tragedia... y un recuerdo inolvidable.


**Hola Chicas… nuevamente yo, con una peque~a historia que últimamente me tenia rondando la cabeza… otro oneshot, dedicadas a todas ustedes que aun me siguen en mis cortos relatos…**

**Esta es otra historia que esta basada mas o menos en hechos reales, pero adaptada un poco mas a los sentimientos y a lo que mi imaginación pensaba pudiera haber sucedido (porque no), jamás sabremos que sucedió exactamente sin embargo es algo hermoso pensar que pudiera haber sucedido de esa manera… en caso de que la identifiquen… no es mi intención con mi versión ofender a personas involucradas, **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tome prestados para darle vida a la historia, siendo que son mis favoritos… y como lei por ahí en otro fic…. No me demanden XD**

**INOLVIDABLE**

**1958- New York City…**

_Sentada afuera del despacho, sobre un amplio y costoso sillon de piel en café muy obscuro, aguardo junto a Anthony… mi nieto, si un joven de 19 a~os… tan, pero tan parecido a El, de no ser porque es un poco mas rubio, lo miro y me recuerda tanto a su abuelo… Albert._

_el vaiben de personas aqui es tan inquietante, se que ha llamado la atencion mi nieto aqui en la empresa, y si… claramente puedo notar de alguna manera que estan sorprendidos al verlo… no puedo evitar que me cause algo de incomodidad el desfile de miradas que se posan sobre el y se que de alguna manera también lo inquieta, sin embargo su madurez es tal que puede lograr disimular muy bien ante los demás este hecho… pero, aun asi, lo miran de una manera como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma … aunque pensandolo bien me es gracioso, les causara una gran sorpresa su presencia … tal vez._

**-¿Se~ora Candy Andley?-**

**-Si, soy Yo…-** _me llaman, recien se acercaba un caballero el cual habia salido del despacho… ya teniamos varias horas esperando, no estaba segura de venir, sin embargo no se porque sabia de alguna manera que debia hacerlo, esa carta que hacia un par de dias nos habian citado en este lugar no dejaba de inquietarme, asi que tome valor y accede a venir… mi querido Anthony estaba preocupado por mi salud y sabia que despues de leer la carta, yo habia quedado sumamente intranquila y no me sentiria major hasta no saber de que se trataba, asi que ambos decidimos venir…_

_Aguardamos y aguardamos… esta incertidumbre que calaba mas y mas conforme pasaban las horas era muy perturbante… pero finalmente sabriamos el motivo de nuestra presencia, aunque yo ya imaginaba que algo tendria que ver la muerte de Ella._

**-Joven, ¿ Seria tan amable en informarnos acerca del motivo de nuestra presencia**_**?-**__ pregunto al caballero ya que cuanta persona que ha cruzado por aqui, no han sabido responder cual es el motivo._

**-aun no podemos decirle se~ora, sea tan amable en aguardar unos minutos mas, solo eso he venido a informar que será necesario aguarden un poco mas, con su permiso-**

**-¿Abuela?, ¿Quieres que sigamos esperando?- **_me cuestiona mi peque~o, y yo asiento, puesto que presiento, sera el comienzo de un buen augurio… lo se._

_---------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Unos pocos minutos mas han pasado, Camino despacio por el lugar, … el despacho es una consultoria Astor-Leagan and Andley Lawyers, ubicado en uno de los edificios principales de la ciudad de Nueva York, el Fastuoso Rascasielos Andley… si, Andley… se que llama la atencion de mi sobrino, siempre ha sido asi, mas tambien me doy cuenta que no quiere preguntar por temor a incomodarme, mi Anthony… siempre considerado, sabe que dentro de mi yace una triste historia de la cual no quiere ahondar y se que es por no lastimarme reviviendo aquellos recuerdos… sin embargo, creo ha llegado el momento de revivir viejos fantasmas._

**-¿Se~orita?-** _llamo a la secretaria que yace a un lado de la puerta principal del despacho…_

**-¿Digame abuela?- **_nos miraba la joven, muy amable por cierto._

**-mi nieto y yo aguardaremos en la cafeteria del primer piso si acaso preguntan por nosotros, ¿seria tan amable en informar a los caballeros?-**

**-claro, con gusto-**

**-Anthony, peque~o… ven conmigo, creo que es momento de que platiquemos un rato-**

**-Bien Abuela, vamos-**

_Despacio salimos del lugar, llegamos a los asensores y solicitamos al caballero que yace dentro de este nos deje en el lobby del lugar._

_Ya en el piso inferior, buscamos la cafeteria y nos hubicamos en una de las peque~as mesas de la entrada._

_Una vez que tomamos asiento, se acerca una camarera:_

**-Muy Buenos dias, ¿Que les puedo servir?-**

**-un par de cafes por favor-**

**-enseguida-**

_Miro a mi nieto, y se que teme preguntar asi que veo es tiempo de que comience … mi historia_

**-Anthony… ¿Tendras alguna idea del porque estamos aqui?-**

**-Sinceramente, no abuela-**

**-pues bien… yo, a ciencia cierta tampoco, sin embargo… se, siento que tiene que ver con parte de mi pasado… de mi familia-**

**-Abuela, no puedo evitar que varias cosas aquí llamen mi atención pero particularmente una ¿Tendra alguna relación con nuestro apellido Andley?-**

-**Si**-

_Noto su rostro un poco serio, y se que esta hecho un mar de preguntas sin embargo se que una vez que conozca una parte de mi… de nuestra historia, comprendera._

**-Hijo… se que tienes muchas dudas, y debo contarte una vieja historia acerca de dos personas y el gran amor que se profesaron, de muchos infortunios y de la lucha de una vida para sacar otra adelante-**

**-si abuela-**

**-Pues bien… hace muchos a~os yo… no, espera… creo debo de ir un poco mas atras… comenzaremos con la historia de una familia que habia luchado mucho por forjarse un patrimonio en este continente, en America… un caballero el cual vino de Londres a finales del a~o 1700, en busca de Buena fortuna y gracias a su esfuerzo, logro hacerse poco a poco de esta, conocio a una joven la cual tuvo un par de hijos… al fallecer el patriarca, dividieron la fortuna entre ambos… uno decidio seguir con lo que le correspondia pero de una manera mas apacible, el otro continuo invirtiendola acresentando aun mas esta… este ultimo, tuvo un par de hijos tambien… Richard y Albert…-**

**-¿El Abuelo Albert?-**

**-Si, El… -**

**-Pero yo nunca he escuchado hablar del ningun Richard, Abuela, y jamás mencionaste que tuviera algún tipo de legado económico el abuelo-**

**-Pues Bien, Richard, se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, se aparto de cierta manera de la familia, por cuestiones personales, pero Albert, tu abuelo, prosiguio con su parte de herencia aqui… continuo con su patrimonio y reforzando el estatus por el cual ya habían luchado su padre y madre.-**

**- Albert un joven muy bien educado, siempre correcto y todo un peque~o caballero desde ni~o, decían que cuando joven se trataba de alguien muy lindo… se sabia desde entonces que cuando grande se convertiría en todo un rompecorazones… un principe, desde siempre fue muy asediado por ni~as y jovencitas de familias muy acaudaladas, cuando contaba unicamente con 17 a~os… se enamoro mucho de una Jovencita culta de Buena familia, posicion y muy acaudalada de nombre Elizabeth y tuvieron un hijo, de nombre Anthony…-**

**-¿Como? ¿ El Abuelto tuvo otro hijo y... se llamaba como yo?-**

**-Asi es, pero aguarda, por favor dejame continuar ya habra tiempo de resolver todas tus dudas…-**

**-Elizabeth… dentro del mismo a~o de casados quedo embarazada, mas al ser esta muy joven, y venir de una educación un poco despreocupada, hija única, por consiguiente tal vez algo consentida , aun queria divertirse, noche a noche entre eventos ya fuera cenas de gala… reuniones informales y sociales… aun tenia hambre de vivir. Pasaba el tiempo y con este los a~os y cada vez mas y mas ella se encontraba en fiestas y reuniones sociales, le gustaba mucho disfrutar del estatus que le daba ser una Andley, mientras Albert viajaba mucho por sus continua educación en la formación y administración de los negocios.**

**Si bien El sabia era algo que no podian evitar, Albert poco a poco comenzo a sentir el descuido del que estaba siendo su hijo al ser este atendido la mayor parte de su vida por el personal domestico o bien por ni~eras… aunque debo reconocer que es algo que no habia sido del todo tan malo, despues te daras cuenta el porque lo digo…-**

_-Se que Anthony ha quedo un poco desconcertado ante mis comentarios, mas bien sabia debia continuar, no podia dejarlo con aquellas dudas y menos en este momento que seguro serian mayores…-_

**-Habia pasado ya 10 a~os y Albert después de analizarlo muy detenidamente decidió… separarse de Elizabeth…:**

_**-No Albert!, no te lo permitire NUNCA te dare el divorcio ¿Me escuchaste?-**_

_**-por favor, sabes que lo conseguire de una u otra manera-**_

_**-Acaso ¿No sabes como quedare ante la sociedad?, ¿Ante nuestras amistades…? quedare como una mujer marcada-**_

_**-pues gracias, asi me facilitas mas las cosas-**_

_**-¿De que estas hablando?-**_

_**-en un principio llegue a pensar que de alguna manera te lastimaria por esta decision, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el unico dolor que te provoca este hecho es el de saber como quedaras ante tus amistades, sabes muy bien que lo nuestro no puede continuar de esta manera, y bien sabes que conseguire el divorcio de una u otra manera-**_

_**- pues bien, entonces yo me quedare con Anthony, Albert.-**_

_**-ni lo sue~es… El se quedara con mi madre… ademas, recuerda tu vida social, tus continuas salidas, tus eventos publicos… ¿Lo olvidabas?... ah! y descuida, se manejara todo de una manera en que no quedes perjudicada, esto a cambio de Anthony…-**_

_**-Muy bien, en vista de que ya tienes todo decidido… no hay mas palabras por decir entre los dos… o mas bien, si las hay… recuerda que mientras yo viva nunca te perdonare lo que me has hecho y se que de alguna manera me vengare de lo que me estas hacienda William Albert Andley-**_

**- Pues Bien Anthony, como sabras… en aquel tiempo era demaciado inapropiado que una pareja se divorciase, mas perteneciendo ambos al circulo social y de elite donde se encontraban.**

**Los rumores no dejaban de sonar, saliendo en gran parte perjudicado Albert como bien ya lo esperaba… meses despues de alguna manera consiguio el divorcio… y Anthony quedo bajo custodia de la Madre de Albert aun y cuando fue de las principales detractoras de esta separacion.-**

_**-Hijo, fijate bien lo que esta sucediendo entre nuestras amistades, aun puedes recapacitar lo que estas haciendo-**_

_**-Madre, lo he pensado muy bien, sabes perfectamente que este tipo de decision venia gestandose en mi desde hacia buen tiempo… te agradeceré que no salgas ahora con este tipo de palabras, bien sabes que ambos no nos amamos, y a estas Alturas ya estoy pensando si alguna vez lo hicimos… eramos tan jovenes…-**_

_**-Albert… sabes muy bien lo que tus decisions acarrearan… puedes tener grandes problemas financieros-**_

_**-Descuida, todo esta muy bien manejado y ya hacia buen tiempo que la responsabilidad de la situacion de las empresas no caia exclusivamente en mi… muy bien puedo tomarme un buen descanso… tal vez un a~o… mientras las cosas toman cauce y retomar posteriormente mis actividades tranquilamente-**_

-Paso el tiempo… Albert viajo por el mundo y en uno de sus viajes llevo a su hijo para internarlo en un prestigioso colegio en Londres… no se podria decir que llevaran una estupenda relacion padre e hijo, sin embargo entre ambos habia un muy profundo respeto.

Tiempo despues pasaban los a~os aproximadamente cinco y Anthony se destacaba como un gran estudiante, muy educado… físicamente parecido a Albert… pero Anthony de tez blanca, Cabellos y ojos marron como su madre…

Cierto dia en una fiesta de un amigo del colegio de Anthony fueron ambos invitados y la hermana cuatro a~os mayor de este se encontraba dialogando con una amiga… era yo-

**-Luisa, no se como me deje convencer para acompa~arte… ninguno de los aquí presentes es de mi total atención en charla, permíteme retirar temprano-**

**-como crees Candy, además.. no me dejaras sola aquí entre tanto caballero, mira que mi hermano esta muy entretenido con los caballeros de alla, se ven tan distinguidos todos-**

**-si, me doy cuenta… hay una infinidad de caballeros distinguidos, pero sabes muy bien que este no es mi mundo-**

**-¿pero Candy, acaso no quieres algún dia encontrar a tu caballero Ideal? Que te llevara de paseo en el brazo, a lugares misticos, exoticos y desconocidos, que te comprara joyas y todo lo que desees lo pondrá a tus pies… y claro, te presentara como su flamante esposa ante cualquier dama o caballero de sociedad, o quizá de la realeza… eres muy bella, asi que no dudo que algún dia sucediera algo asi-**

**-se que algún dia sucederá, encontrare al hombre perfecto, pero no será ese que me llevara de paseo a lugares exóticos… sabes muy bien que vengo de raíces sencillas y mi vida en escocia fue muy sencilla… no pretendo ni costosos viajes, ni una vida de lujos mucho menos… ese caballero de ensue~o me llevara al lugar mas especial que exista con solo una palabra, me transportara al cielo con una sola mirada suya… -**

Recuerdo que me encontraba ensimismada en mis pensamientos del hombre ideal cuando repentinamente …

**-Annie ya no corras por ahí, ten cuidado no vayas a causar un desastre-**

Entonces repentinamente solo sentí como el frio de una bebida (una copa de vino) era derramada sobre mi vestido… al parecer un caballero lo había hecho…

**-ANNIE cuidado…-** la copa que contenía la bebida salió proyectada debido aun golpe causado por la joven al jugar con otro jovencito causando (por accidente) que esta fuera vertida en mi.

**-oh!, mi vestido-**

**-ANNIE!- **grito Luisa furiosa a su peque~a hermana

**-Espera Luisa…-** había salido en busca de su joven hermanita, dejándome ahí sola…

**-"oh, cielos…" **_-pense mientras buscaba un pa~uelo , había quedado no solo en medio de una fiesta a la cual no quería asistir, sino también sola y en medio de un accidente que no podía remediar en ese instante, cuando repentinamente._

**-Se~orita Disculpe, ha sido culpa mia- **_escuchaba la voz de un caballero al cual no le prestaba atención ya que continuaba en la pronta búsqueda de ese pa~uelo._

**-Descuide Se~or, se que no ha sido su culpa, solo fue un accidente-**

**-si me permite-**y solo vi su mano que tendía un pa~uelo…

**-muchas gracias, es usted muy…-**_ y fue cuando lo vi, esa mirada que desde ese segundo me dejo prendada para toda la eternidad._

**-Candy, deja que encuentre a esa ni~a…-**_me decía Luisa, mientras se había percatado de con quien estaba charlando en ese instante…_

**-Soy William Albert Andley, padre de Anthony Andley**- se presento mientras posaba un calido beso en mi mano.

**-¿Padre?, pero si es tan joven-** y si, de mi salieron esas palabras las cuales me sonrojaron profundamente al darme cuenta que no las pensé… sino que se las dije y directamente…-

**-Jajajajjaja, pues gracias y si, soy su padre-** esa sonrisa termino de cautivarme, en ese momento no pensé nada mas, el lugar desapareció para mi, el tiempo se congelo… no me importaba que fuera mayor… cielos, solo me perdi en el, y en ese par de hermosos ojos azules-

**-oh, usted disculpe… mi nombre es Candice White… Candy me dicen mis amigos-**

**-mucho gusto, se~orita… Candy-**

-Si, asi es… ahi fue donde lo conoci, Platicamos amenamente en ese baile, antes de que un hombre que estaba interesado en hacer negocios con el lo apartara de mi lado por lo que restaba de la noche… un hombre llamado Bruce… Ismay.

Tiempo después me enteraría que este hombre estaba interesado en que una parte de las inversiones de los Andley fueran destinadas en inversiones navieras.

Despues nos vimos en otras ocasiones… sin asi buscarlo nosotros… hasta que se llego el dia que finalmente …. nos enamoramos… como algo tan sencillo en ocasiones puede ser tan difícil… el temor de El ante la diferencia de edades siempre estaba presente… si, había mucha diferencia sin embargo siempre me habían considerado como una mujer madura para mi edad, tal vez por la vida un tanto difícil que lleve desde muy peque~a al perder a mi madre… o bien, al hacerme cargo de mi propia persona al enfermar y fallecer mi padre hacia un par de a~os antes de conocer a Albert… si, la madurez no solo se lleva físicamente, también los golpes de la vida te hacen madurar desde mucho antes… seria difícil, pero principalmente lo tendría únicamente a El… solo me importaba EL… asi hubiera sido únicamente poseedor de una cuadrilla de caballos pura sangre, o bien… el mas humilde de los afanadores del mas modesto lugar que existiese…

Si, lo amaba… y desde el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sabia que nos perteneceríamos para toda la vida…

Un dia… Me pidio matrimonio y su familia no estaba nada feliz.

Anthony respetaba mucho la decision de su padre, y nunca se porto de alguna manera grosera hacia mi persona, sin embargo, la decisión del matrimonio llego a oídos expresos de su madre y por tambien respeto a Ella, lo mando llamar de vuelta a America.

Pues bien, nos casamos sin el consentimiento el 11 de Octubre de 1911 y únicamente por las leyes civiles…sin el visto bueno de la mayoria de su familia, ni de la sociedad…

Nos juzgaban debido a que yo tenia 19 a~os y el 32…

_**-**_**perdoname**- me decía_**- **_**hubiese deseado que sucediera de otra manera, una gran fiesta, toda la sociedad… como se te hubieras merecido mi princesa… pero es lo único que en mi posición puedo ofrecerte, lo lamento mucho.-** en realidad si estaba muy triste, su rostro miraba el suelo… tome con una de mis manos su rostro y lo vi directo a los ojos… le brinde la mejor de mis sonrisas y lo bese…

**-no importa, ha sido perfecto… porque es contigo con quien me case, no con una sociedad, no con una fiesta… estaba lo mas importante, estabas tu-**

_**-"podía sentir como mi nieto prestaba atención a cada una de mis palabras"-**_

**-Pues…vaya abuela… en realidad si te amaba mucho-**

**-mucho, hijo-**

**-permiteme un momento abuela, voy a pedir a la mesera nos sirva un poco mas de café-**

**-claro**…- _mientras se retira mi peque~o Anthony, lo veo sonreir sin poder evitar que vengan a mi esos recuerdos, la imagen de Albert… nuestra boda… mi noche de bodas… inolvidable…_

_Nos habían proporcionado un Chateau unas amistades de Albert, para que estuviéramos mas tranquilos… fue un lugar muy hermoso, rodeado de naturaleza… ahí eramos libres, simplemente Candy y Albert… nada ni nadie mas._

_La tarde que llegamos, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado, solo un par de sirvientes los cuales se hospedaban en una peque~a casa contigua…_

_**-Somos Armand y mi esposa Rose, los atenderemos durante toda su estancia, si requieren algo por favor no duden en llamarnos-**_

_**-muchas gracias- **__respondia amablemente Albert._

_Esa noche la cena a la luz de las velas, fue un sue~o… bailamos con la melodía que dictaba nuestros corazones, enmarcándonos únicamente la luz de las llamas provenientes de aquella gran y calida chimenea._

_Esa mirada suya, enmarcaba temor… y deseo._

_Delicadamente me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al lecho… sentimos como al besarnos la necesidad del uno hacia el otro era cada vez mas y mas grande…_

_Sentía como me besaba delicadamente… era tan gentil… cada caricia… ambos cuerpos buscándose y encontrándose finalmente…_

_El temor era remplazado por el deseo… _

_Finalmente nuestros cuerpos se encontraron… nuestras caricias se intensificaron y llegaron a un punto donde el siguiente paso seria nuestra unión._

_Sentía su mirada… como un poco temeroso por intentar continuar delicadamente, al saber que no era una experta en lo que al amor se refería y mucho menos a una entrega… sin embargo me di cuenta que no es necesario ser una persona experta cnuando de amor se trata, sencillamente lo das todo a la persona que sabes es la indicada…_

_El instante se llego, su mirada titubeante, llena de amor lo decía todo, seria delicado y… era el momento. Sabia que sucedería, aun y siendo un poco tabu, no era desconocido para mi el tema relacionado a la unión entre hombre y mujer…_

_**-Candy… yo…-**_

_**-Shh!...- **__lo calle y asentí…en su mirada note la preocupación por lastimarme y a la vez el permiso por continuar… sin embargo se que mi mirada lo tranquilizo, me brindo una calida sonrisa y poco a poco comencé a sentir como finalmente formábamos ese hermoso y perfecto complemento._

_En mi vida pude imaginar alguna vez vivir momentos mas hermosos y perfectos… ese fue el dia del comienzo de mi gloria… junto al hombre que seria el amor de mi vida._

_No había momento ni tiempo en que esos maravillosos días no nos profesaramos nuestro amor… y como no hacerlo, sencillamente eramos un par de recién casados… y profundamente enamorados._

_Pero la perfecta felicidad que provenía del viaje de bodas termino…_

**-¿Abuela?... me estas escuchando ¿Abuela?, la se~orita te pregunta si gustas mas café… ¿Te encuentras bien?-**

**-OH, Anthony regresaste… disculpa, me perdi entre recuerdos… no muchas gracias, yo estoy bien asi, es usted muy amable-**

**-Pues Bien, continuo mi relato hijo…Sabia que debia traerme a America para arreglas su situacion familiar y asi lo decidio… dos meses después de la boda, me entere que estaba embarazada y Albert estaba muy feliz…**

**Solucionaria todo de una buena vez por el bien de nuestro hijo, asi que un dia me sorprendio con un par de boletos y la sorpresa de nuestro viaje a America:**

**-pero como, ¿asi? ¿tan pronto? Pero como voy a viajar si tengo cinco meses de embarazo-**

**-Princesa, es necesario…llegaremos a America y se que después de conocerte, ellos te querran tanto como yo-**

**-pero ¿Que han dicho….? ¿Saben algo de nuestra llegada?-**

**-saben que vamos para alla, asi que es seguro que nos esperen al llegar-**

**-tengo miedo-**

**-no te preocupes… todo estara bien-**

**-llegaremos en el barco mas rapido que hay, un caballero el cual lleva tiempo queriendo invierta en su línea naviera me proporciono un camarote de primera clase…. -**

**-muy bien… contigo se que llegando con tu familia no tender nada que temer-**

-Nos fuimos preparando, prácticamente empacamos todas nuestras pertenencias ya que no volveríamos a radicar en Southhapton, toda nuestra vida nos acompa~aria para siempre en America.

Parecía mentira pero realmente ocuparíamos una gran parte del area de equipaje en el barco…

Mi temor de ver a su familia se incrementaba ya que cada dia que pasaba era un dia menos para finalmente conocerlos…

El personal fue despedido y finalmente deje atrás y dije adiós a mi antigua casa… a mi antigua vida.

Al llegar al muelle, un cumulo de personas abordaban, tristemente dividido entre personas de primera, segunda y demás categorías… arribamos al lugar y ahí mismo nos esperaba el Se~or Ismay.

**-Y bien… ¿Qué les parece?-**

**-imponente**- dijo Albert…

-**Enorme, atemoriza un poco me atrevo a decir**- decía yo.

**-no tiene porque temer Se~ora, es muy Seguro… es imposible que se hunda este barco… y asi como este construiremos toda una flotilla-**

Podía ver la magestuosa presencia del navio… inmenso… enorme …

Nos llevo a mirar un poco mas su exterior antes de abordar… podíamos ver las personas que laborarían durante todo el tiempo del trayecto, acomodando o bien abordando al barco… yo me aparto solo un par de metros de ellos mientras continuo admirándolo, repentinamente escuche las voces de un par de trabajadores-

**-Edward!, aprisa… tenemos mucho por cargar aun en el area de equipaje y aun no terminas-**

**-ya voy… me demore porque me acaban de entregar unos últimos salvavidas que iran dentro del area de equipaje y debo montar, no tardo… -**en eso veo como ese joven repentinamente tropieza haciendo que llegue hasta mis pies rodando ese objeto redondo en color rojo y blanco con un texto escrito en lo que parecería ser el frente, con cuidado me inclino para tomarlo y regresarlo al pobre joven… cuando leo en el texto el nombre del barco "Olympic"-tome, vaya… asi que el barco se llama Olympic… si que se ve olímpico… casi titánico diría yo- digo al joven mientras sonrio, este lo toma, sonríe me hace una reverencia en lo que pareciera ser un acto de agradecimiento y se marcha.

Abordamos, pasaron los dias…todo era tan tranquilo y hermoso… lo sentía como la calma antes de una gran tempestad… sabia y sentía que nada con su familia seria sencillo…

Una ma~ana al salir rumbo a tomar el desayuno Albert notaba mi inquietud… e intento hacerme platica…

**-princesa, ¿que te ha parecido hasta el momento el viaje? El barco –**

**-muy bello, es enorme, en verdad que este barco hace honor a su nombre, esta muy olímpico- **

**-jajaja, yo diría que esta muy titánico-** me respondia Albert- **sabes algo, este es practiamente su primer gran viaje, es muy veloz y me aseguran que es altamente seguro debido a esto… al paso que vamos no me sorprendería que llegaramos en un momento a otro a New York-**

Se que sintió como se tenso mi brazo después de sus palabras, asi que continuo con la conversación-

**-sabes algo Amor, si el viaje continua asi, es seguro que exista algún tipo de inversión de la familia Andley en el ámbito naviero- **diciendo esto beso mi mano…

**-¿en verdad?-**

**-oh, si… -**

Continuamos avanzando cuando repentinamente me encontré nuevamente al joven que había tropezado al momento de que abordábamos y lo salude amablemente-

**-¿conocido tuyo princesa?-**

**-oh, no… el pobre jovencito… lo vi mientras abordaba y tropezó frente a mi-**

**-debio ser por tu belleza-**

**-oh, Albert… que cosas dices, no… al parecer llegaba tarde y por darse prisa tropezó haciendo que rodara un salvavidas a mis pies, asi que lo tome y de hecho ahí fue donde curiosamente supe el nombre del barco-**

Albert me sonrio y seguíamos caminando tranquilamente por la borda.

Al llegar al comedor nos aguardaban muchas personas, inversionistas por lo que luego me enteraría.

Al tomar asiento, la conversación transcurría en torno al gran barco:

**-y Se~ora, Candice… que le ha parecido hasta el momento el viaje-**

**-muy bien, muy agradable-**

**-me alegro… ya ve Se~or Andley… a su mujer le agrada-**

Albert sonríe mientras delicadamente coloca una pieza de fruta en su boca mientras el Se~or Ismay hablaba maravillas de su barco…

**-cada detalle ha sido dise~ado especialmente para el barco, todo es personalizado y nuevo por lo que se podrán dar cuenta-** se~alando cada detalle del lugar.

**-y que me puede decir acerca de la seguridad-**

**-esta en excelente estado, cumplimos con los requerimientos de seguridad establecidos para la navegación, esta en magnificas condiciones y es como todo nuevo y exclusivo, aunque para serles sinceros… pasaran muchos a~os antes de que sea usado un bote o algún chaleco salvavidas en este lugar… jajaja-**

Albert solo sonreía, mientras los demás comenzales estaban estallados en risas ante la algarabía de los comentarios del Se~or Ismay.

**-Y le voy a adelantar una sorpresa… se ha comenzado con la fabricación del segundo trasatlántico en el astillero.-**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y por ende los secundamos…

Entre aplausos emiti un peque~o comentario, el cual en ese momento yo no sabia que causaría apartir de ese momento incomodidades entre las demás personas y nosotros:

-pues muchas felicidades, no seria de soprenderse que al ver el desempe~o del barco, fuera llamado Olympic II-

Rostros contraídos, seriedad inmediata y unas miradas que dejarían helados a cualquiera fue lo que repentinamente sentí se posaba en mi.

**-Candy… no…-** me decía en tono quedo y firme Albert.

- No sabia que había sucedido… después de eso, algunos de los ahí presentes se disculparon… para posteriormente hacerlo nosotros.

Termino asi repentinamente la platica y el almuerzo… continuamos dando un ligero paseo mientras nos maravillábamos de ver el lugar, parejas felices… familias completas disfrutando… no importaba donde estuvieran, asi fuera en un lugar muy lujoso o bien en la parte mas sencilla del barco… compartíamos algo en común… una maravillosa vista del mar brindada por un magestuoso trasatlántico.

No podía creer tanta felicidad… y con tal de vivir esos momentos una y otra vez a su lado, soportaría tempestades provenientes de su familia… o de quien fuera.

Sentía como corrian las lagrimas en mis mejillas… de felicidad, de sentir su brazo, de sentirlo a El… junto a mi.-

**-Albert… Gracias-**

El miro mi rostro… y beso mis ojos, -**princesa no llores… ¿No vez que te ves mas bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras?-**

Sonreí y aparte rápidamente las lagrimas… quería que se diera cuenta que era por la dicha de estar en tan bello panorama y juntos.

-**Albert, ¿podrías explicarme que fue lo que sucedió hace unos momentos en el Almuerzo? No veo que pude haber dicho equivocada mente, por lo que a mi respecta si todo continua asi, no dudaría que muy pronto continuaran con el Olympic II-**

**-Candy… ¿porque piensas que llamarían de esa manera al buque? ¿Qué sabes del Olympic?-**

**-Pues lo mismo que tu, hasta este momento… y sencillamente no tengo ningúna queja sobre el… ¿tu si?-**

Albert me miraba de una manera muy extra~ada

**-Amada Candy… exactamente que sabes del Olympic-**

**-¿Acaso preguntas por detalles como su funcionamiento?... oh, Albert… sinceramente solo puedo decirte lo que veo en en este momento… muchas familias muy felices disfrutando del mar-**

Por un segundo Albert se quedo serio, después una enorme carcajada de su parte hizo que mas de uno volteara en nuestra dirección…

**-Albert, ¿que sucede?, ¿Por qué la risa?-**

**-Oh, Candy… creo que ya se lo que ha sucedido… dime Candy… cual es el nombre del barco…-**

**-Olympic-**

**-jajajaja… Candy… Oh, Candy… pero ¿como es que dices que se llama Olympic?-**

**-pues, lo lei…-**

**-y ¿se puede saber donde?-**

**-en un salvavidas… ¿recuerdas que te platique del jovencito que cayo a mis pies y del salvavidas que le devovli?... pues decía Olympic… asi fue que supe el nombre del barco-**

**-Dime Candy… ¿no será que lo habras leído en otra parte y habrá sucedido alguna confusión?-**

**-No… claramente lei que decía Olympic-**

Su rostro tan alegre… repentinamente se torno serio…

**-Candy, por favor recuerda… ¿estas segura que no escuchaste decir en algún otro lado…? o ¿tal vez algún otro pasajero ese nombre?-**

**-NO, Albert, te digo que no… yo lo vi-**

**-Querida Candy… eso, es imposible… mira-**

Me llevo cerca de unos salvavidas y lei que claramente no decían Olympic… decía Titanic-

**-pero…eso… es imposible, yo claramente lei que decía Olympic…-**

**-Candy, ¿recordaras algo mas?, ¿ tal vez el nombre o el rostro del joven?... –**

**-Albert, este barco es inmenso… no dudaría que hubiera mas de 1000 personas en este barco… tardaríamos una eternidad en encontrarlo-**

Caminaba de un lado a otro… la verdad se sintió inquietado por el nombre…

**-Amor, por favor… recuerda algo mas-**

**-yo, lo siento… lo único fue el salvavidas, y que una personas lo estaba apurando para llevar todo al area de equipaje…-**

**-El area de equipaje!... por supuesto!, amor… debo salir, voy al area de equipaje… si llegasen a preguntar por mi, por favor solo di que fui a pasear-**

**-si-**

Se que fue en compa~ia de un caballero el cual había entablado una muy buena amistad con El y el cual fue también invitado como socio inversionista, tardaron toda la ma~ana… parte de la tarde y casi entraba la noche cuando la puerta se abrió…

**-Albert, ¿esta todo bien?-**

Vi como entro… yo aguardaba en la puerta mientras veía como tomaba asiento en el sillón junto a la cama, su camisa estaba desabrochada, podía ver como se encontraba un poco desali~ado y se notaba había estado en algún lugar empolvado con un salvavidas en mano.

**-Candy… ¿ya has cenado?- **

**-ordene algo ligero, no quise salir… estaba preocupada por ti… veo que traes un salvavidas… -**

Me lo mostro y decía claramente Olympic

**-Lo encontraste… veo que lo encontraste, que alivio… por un momento dude, me alegro que todo finalmente se haya aclarado-**

Pero, El continuaba muy serio…

**-Albert, pudo suceder que colocaron un salvavidas por accidente del otro barco… no veo ningún problema, tal vez alguno de la tripulación trajo uno por accidente y no veo que problema pudiese suceder por tal motivo-**

**-Querida Candy, ojala se tratara de eso… pero no, me temo no es algo tan sencillo-**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?-**

**-Tomando el salvavidas, lo giro mostrándome el reverso de este….TITANIC-**

**-Bueno… no veo que problema pudiera suceder… si tomaron algo del anterior barco, tal vez algo que les sobraba y lo colocaron en este, no creo ver ningún problema al respecto-**

**-Querida… espero solo haya sido que hayan tomado los chalecos-**

Tiempo después me entere que se corria un rumor de que el antiguo barco de nombre Olympic había sido presa de un desastre y se rumoraba que ciertas partes del barco habían sido ultilizadas en la manufactura de otro, a ciencia cierta no se sabia si hasta el material había sido nuevamente reutilizado ya que se rumoraba la calidad de este fue uno de los principales problemas… no se sabia mucho de sus restos ,tal vez el que se encontraba en esos momentos en el astillero… tal vez fueron reutilizados en este.

Lo inquietante no hubiera sido que utilizara partes como salvavidas o botes de la anterior embarcación, sino que casi había jurado Ismay que ningún solo objeto del la anterior embarcación habría sido utilizada tanto en ninguna futura embarcación… ni el mas minimo remache, ni la mas minima vestidura.

se acerco a mi… me abrazo y solo sentía como me besaba el cabello… estaba preocupado, lo sentía.

Una hora después paso un caballero por el… se trataba del mismo que lo había acompa~ado en la búsqueda del salvavidas.

**Toc, toc, toc**

**-buenas noches, se encuentra el se~or Andley-**

**-Por Supuesto, permítame un momento-**

**-Albert… un caballero pregunta por ti-**

Se acerco a la puerta y llevaba el salvavidas

**-Se~or Andley, ¿lo tiene?-**

**-Por supuesto- **

El se~or preguntaba por el salvavidas y si, Albert se lo mostro y partieron del lugar no sin antes darme un beso

**-Princesa, no te desveles, no tardo-**

Y vi como se retiraba por el pasillo con el otro caballer… imagino rumbo a donde el se~or Ismay… no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para suponer le pediría algún tipo de explicación.

**-Amor… debo ir a una junta en una hora mas, por favor no me esperes despierta, no se cuanto tarde-**

Y asi sucedió…

Me había quedado en la habitacion

El sue~o me venció, solo sentí como algunos minutos después había llegado y ya se estaba alistando para dormir.

Jamás imagine lo que vendría después.

En la madrugada unos golpes llegaron a la puerta, nos pedian salir de ahi,

**-¿que sucede? –**

**-Estamos solicitando que todos los pasajeros despierten y vayan a cubierta-**

**-¿se puede saber el motivo?-**

**-al parecer hay un leve desperfecto en el barco… solo por seguridad solicitamos esto asi como el que se coloquen los chalecos salvavidas-**

**-muy bien, en unos momentos iremos para alla-**

Nos apresuramos y subimos…

Curiosamente veíamos mucha gente, todos se preguntaban que había sucedido…

Solo alcanzaba a escuchar entre murmuraciones, acerca de un golpe en el barco…y un estruendo

Habian ordenado a los músicos tocaran para calmar un poco el ambiente, el cual cada vez se ponía mas y mas tenso…

**-Amor, ¿que sucede?-**

**-no lo se, no te muevas voy a ver-**

Vi como se dirigió ante unos caballeros… los cuales se dirigieron en torno donde se localizaba el capitán…

No pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando se acerco Albert se acerco a mi… lo veía muy palido…

Me abrazo nuevamente, colocando una de sus manos en mi vientre y besando mi cabello…

**-querida, voy a necesitar me hagas un favor… es necesario que subas a uno de los botes salvavidas que en este momento están saliendo-, es por seguridad… mujeres y ni~os están abordando primero, los caballeros harán que abordemos después, solo en caso de que sea necesario…-**

**-como dices, no… no creo sea necesario… esperare junto a ti, abordaremos juntos-**

**-No Candy… hazlo ya, no te demores, es necesario hacerlo rápido verán detalles rápido y muy pronto te daras cuenta que no fue necesario que los caballeros también abordaramos los botes…después yo ire por ti y platicaremos de esto en el desayuno… -**

**-Oh, Albert…-**

No se porque pero sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a abandonar mi rostro…

El se daba cuenta…

**-Oh, Candy… recuerda que te ves mas bonita cuando sonries que cuando lloras, princesa mia… no llores, recuerda que en estos momentos no estas del todo alejada de mi… esta nuestro bebe…Anda, ve… nos veremos en algunas horas… te lo prometo.-**

Me llevo al bote, lo aborde y podía ver desde ahí como su imagen comezaba a alejarse cada vez mas y mas… yo, no quería… no quería dejarlo solo… podía notar muchas mujeres mayores que aun estaban ahí junto a sus maridos… no quise pensar que existiera algún tipo de discriminación… tal vez por las edades

Escuchaba gritos… no sabia de donde provenían… veía los botes como poco a poco se alejaban del barco, y su imagen cada vez mas y mas lejos… yo tocaba mi vientre y le hablaba al bebe…

**-pronto nos reuniremos con el… ya lo veras- **

Meses después supe que nunca hubo suficientes botes para todos , jamás hubo posibilidad alguna de que los hombres abordaran, y esto lo sabia Albert.

Los minutos pasaban, largos y pesados… muy pesados, los que aguardábamos solo podíamos ver a lo lejos como el cielo se iluminaba debido a lo que pareciera ser bengalas…

La música se escuchaba… y teníamos frio, mucho frio.

Se sintió una calma, pensábamos ya había pasado el problema se decía que a lo lejos se había divisado un bote y que pronto vendrían por todos nosotros para no pasar mas frio en los botes…

Nadie llego.

La noche obscura iluminada al fondo por la imagen de ese gran barco…

Mas tranquilidad, ya las lagrimas habían cesado… como si esta tranquilidad nos hubiera susurrado calma… ya todo terminara… y asi era, todo terminaría…

Un enorme estruendo nos altero a todos, veíamos como ese enorme barco se partia… todos gritábamos… sabíamos que nuestros maridos… una parte de nuestra familia yacia ahí… aun

Los gritos cada vez mayores… el sonido que al fondo se escuchaba, esa música de chelos y violines repentinamente se dejo de escuchar…

Vimos como una parte del barco se hundía… no, no podíamos creerlo… aun teníamos esperanza y rezabamos por que esto no fuese cierto.

Repentinamente vimos como subia la proa del barco… y aquellos gritos… no solo los nuestros, sino los que jamás olvidaríamos, los provenientes del barco…

Como si el mar se hubiese abierto fuimos testigos de cómo se hundió nuestra ultima esperanza de vida… nuestras familias… el amor de mi vida…

La noche se torno muy… muy obscura, lo único que se escuchaba en esa parte del mar fueron sollozos…

Solo unos pocos pudieron emerger, todos desesperados buscábamos entre gritos a nuestros familiares… yo por mas que gritaba no lo veía… no lo escuchaba.

-oh… Albert… amor, donde estas… por favor… Albert-

Repentinamente en el agua, a un lado mio un cuerpo flotaba… tristemente me di cuenta se trataba del joven que alguna tropezó a mis pies… el joven del salvavidas.

Las horas pasaron… los lamentos cada vez mas y mas quedos… y solo algunos cuerpos flotaban…

Muy temprano en la ma~ana un buque nos encontró… su nombre Carpathia.

Uno a uno nos fueron subiendo…proporcionándonos mantas… algo caliente. Entre todas nos consolábamos… ya era lo único que nos quedaba… nosotras mismas… compartiendo el dolor mutuo de la perdida de nuestros seres amados.

Todas esperabamos a nuestros maridos teníamos esperanzas de que aparecieran flotando, tal vez con hipotermia pero bien… y la mayoria los recuperamos pero de la manera mas dolorosa…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, me sentía como si no estuviese ahí… como si solo fuese mi cuerpo llenando un espacio, tal vez una especie de zombie, cuando finalmente sentí que me llamaban

**-¿Se~ora Andley?-**

**-eh… ¿Si?-**

**-el capitán desea hablar con usted-**

**-claro- **me dirigi en torno a el

**-Se~ora Andley… quisiera informarle que… hemos recuperado…el cuerpo de su marido, estaba flotando con el chaleco salvavidas aun puesto-**

**-oh, por dios… quiero verlo, permítanme verlo… se los suplico-**

**-en este momento no es posible… pero descuide, le será entregado al llegar al muelle-**

Llegamos al muelle,y yo… con el cuerpo de mi marido…

Y si…ahi estaba su familia, sabian lo que habia sucedido…

Estaban George y Anthony…

Me llevaron a un hotel… me dejaron esperando por horas y horas… se me hizo eterno …

Y asi Pasaron un par de dias… yo… queria ver a mi marido, sin embargo tiempo despues me entere que en esos dias ellos ya habian dispuesto de sus restos…

Yo, embarazada de 5 meses, no sabia que hacer… no se habia tomado cartas legales en cuanto a su herencia y esta quedo integra para Anthony una vez que cumpliera los 21 a~os , siempre y cuando estuviera de acuerdo en las decisiones su Madre o Tutora… la madre de Albert era una mujer ya de edad la cual había dejado todas las decisiones a su nieto… y por ende a la madre de este.

Me quede en america sola sin saber que hacer… solo contaba con la ayuda de George… y lo poco que me podia ayudar Anthony… si el siempre fue un buen muchacho…

Siempre habia sido fuerte, asi que con el poco dinero que tenia encontre un lugar y modestamente me hice de un trabajo… alguna vez alguien me pregunto sobre mi apellido, Andley… y mi única respuesta fue que yo provenía de escocia, y que alla era un Apellido muy común… nunca desee alguien mas supiera de mi relación directa con los Andley… tenia miedo.

Finalmente nacio tu padre… William…

George un dia enfermo y murio… y Anthony a causa de su madre no podia verme mas, asi que la ayuda de su parte tambien se fue hacienda cada vez menor hasta desaparecer finalmente un dia.

Y asi pasaron los meses y los a~os… tu padre un dia conocio a tu madre… y fueron muy felices hasta el ultimo dia de sus vidas… despues ya sabes… llegaste a mis manos y siempre te he querido mi peque~o Anthony…

**-pero, ¿Y porque me nombraron Anthony?-**

**- tu tio Anthony fue muy bueno conmigo, se que el hubiera querido ayudarme mas pero su madre se lo impidio… y gracias a George se que el hasta el ultimo momento en que tuve conocimiento, vio la manera de hacer llegar a tu padre lo poco o mucho que podia sin que su madre se percatara de ello-**

**-oh, comprendo-**

**-Pues bien abuela…. Y entonces… somos familiares muy cercanos de los Andley por lo que me doy cuenta-**

**-asi es-**

**-pues vaya, que peque~o es el mundo-**

**-no tienes una idea hijo-**

**-y que tiene que ver la carta-**

**-no estoy segura, sin embargo de alguna manera siento que tiene que ver con el reciente fallecimiento de Elizabeth Andley, la madre de tu tio Anthony-**

**-pues bien, creo que es hora de que subamos y despejemos esas dudas-**

Una vez subiendo de regreso a la oficina, justo en ese instante se abrian las puertas del despacho principal…

**-adelante, pasen por favor-**

**-gracias-**

Al avanzar… cual fue mi enorme sorpresa al ver un enorme retrato al oleo de mi querido Albert… tan joven y lleno de vida… justo como lo recordaba…

Veo a Anthony sorprendido al ver el retrato, creo que nunca se imagino el enorme parecido que guardaba con su Abuelo…

**-Tomen asiento por favor-**

**-Gracias-**

**-pues bien se~ora Candy, la hemos mandado llamar debido a ciertos acontecimientos que sucedieron hace pocos dias que involucran a el Se~or Anthony Andley asi como a su se~ora madre, Elizabeth Andley…**

**-¿Se refiere a su fallecimiento?-**

**-asi es, pues bien… es mi deber informarle que con motive a este lamentable acontecimiento, el Se~or Anthony ha quedado en total disponibilidad de los vienes y propiedades de los Andley a manera que podra decider el destino de estas segun sea su conveniencia… y el ha dispuesto que a la brevedad le sea otorgado el 40% de las propiedades que habian pertenecido a su difunto marido el se~or William Albert Andley…siendo el otro 40% de la propiedad del Se~or Anthony y el 20% restante a diversos destinos e instituciones caritativas.**

**-¿Pero como?, ¿Como es esto posible?-**

**-asi es Candy-**

**-¿Anthony?-**

**-si, por favor… disculpame el no poder haberlo hecho antes, no estaba en mis manos el decider el destino de las empresas o de las propiedades… cada decision debia ser respaldada por el consejo influenciado mayormente por mi madre-**

**-Anthony…-**

**-durante mucho tiempo intente localizarte, localizarlos… sin embargo no me fue posible hasta hace poco, debido a una solicitud de aplicacion para ingresar al colegio de Abogados, llamando la atencion el nombre de Anthony Andley… y pues bien… gracias a eso se dio..-**

**-una ¿Aplicacion? hijo, ¿Sabes de que esta hablando?-**

**-si Abuela, yo hice esa solicitud para una beca… se que era demaciado costoso estudiar leyes asi que la solicite… sin embargo al no obtener respuesta imagine que me habia sido denegada-**

**-pero ¿como fue que no me informaste?-**

**-te conozco Abuela, se que hubieras hecho todo lo humanamente posible para encontrar el dinero… no queria que te esforzaras mas… tu salud ha sido un poco delicada-**

**-hijo…-**

**-¿Candy?, ¿Has estado delicada de salud?- **

**-un poco… ya es la edad-**

**-pues bien, apartir de ahora seran ingresados a unas de sus propiedades, Anthony… entaras a la escuela de leyes que elijas y candy quedaras al cuidado de las mejores manos…**

Dias despues ya instalados, Anthony fue al mejor colegio de Abogados, siempre fue un chico muy inteligente y no dudo que por sus propios meritos hubiera ingresado… pero pues bien, las cosas se dieron asi… y yo estaba en una de las casas de campo de los Andley, la favorita de Albert me entere tiempo después.

Cierto dia siendo un miercoles… como de hacia unas semanas aca se habia hecho costumbre Anthony… hijo de Albert me visitaba junto con su esposa Anne, ( si… la peque~a Annie a la cual le debia el hecho que por accidente hubiera Albert derramado vino en mi vestido) me visitaban para tomar el Te a las tres de la tarde.

Esa ma~ana me encontraba ya muy cansada cuando a la puerta de mi habitación llamo Dorothy…

Toc toc toc…

**-¿SI?-** e ingreso Dorothy al dormitorio yo aun me enocntraba en cama… me sentía muy cansada…

**-Se~ora Candy… se acaba de comunicar el Se~or Anthony para confirmar su cita de las tres… excusando únicamente a su esposa la cual no podrá asistir por motivos de salud, pero dejo dicho que el si vendrá.-**

**-oh Annie… espero se encuentre bien, pues muy bien dispon todo para las tres de la tarde-**

**-Muy Bien Se~ora… asi se hara-**

Pasaron las horas y me sentía aun exausta, muy cansada… definitivamente era la edad…

Quería descansar, y había pedido que por favor me llamaran únicamente hasta que se dieran casi las tres de la tarde o bien llegara Anthony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------------

**-Buenas tardes Dorothy, ¿se sencuentra la Se~ora Candy ya en el Jardin?-**

**-aun no Se~or, pero dejo dicho que llegando usted se lo informásemos-**

**-muy bien, déjenla descanzar un poco mas, yo aguardare en el jardín… Dotothy, ¿Serias tan amable en llevarme el Diario?-**

**-Por supuesto Se~or-**

------------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc, toc toc…

**-¿Candy?-**

**-ahora voy… déjenme descansar solo unos minutos mas por favor-**

Toc, toc toc…

Abro los ojos… veo todo muy obscuro… ¿será posible que haya dormido todo el dia y se ha hecho de noche? Imposible… ahora comprendo tanta insistencia en tocarme la puerta, pero me pregunto ¿como no fue que me despertaron antes…? el pobre Anthony, ya se ha de haber ido desde hace horas… después me excusare con el.

Toc, toc, toc…

**-que insistencia…-** me incorporo rápidamente, vaya… puedo ver que me ha sentado muy bien el descanso… me siento con mas energía, mas flexible… ya estoy pensando que me sienta bien despertar mas tarde… debo hacerlo mas seguido jeje.

Avanzo rápido y feliz en dirección de la puerta de la habitación, esta obscuro pero puedo distinguir muy bien el picaporte de la puerta.

Mientras abro apresuradamente…

**-Dorothy!... fijate que me ha sentado muy bien este descando… recuerdamen hacerlo mas segui…-**

Cual es mi sorpresa cuando al estar esta abierta, la imagen con la que me encuentro es Albert…

**-Albert, pero tu… ah, ya comprendo… mi amado príncipe, debo estar so~ando contigo… el haber revivido recientemente los recuerdos ha hecho que tu presencia haya llegado hasta mi-**

Lo veo justo como lo recuerdo, tan joven… tan buen mozo… ese rostro tan perfecto… su cabello y esos ojos tan azules… tal cual los recuerdo… lo veo aquí tan claramente que mi mano se extiende como quieriendo tocarlo… pero tengo el temor de que su imagen desaparezca nuevamente.

Acerco mi mano, casi alcanzándolo pero me resisto… deseo seguir viéndolo… no deseo que desaparezca…

**-¿Candy?, ¿Te encuentars bien?-**

Lo escucho… escucho su voz… es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… es como si realmente estuviera aquí…

**-Oh, Albert…-**

**-Princesa…-** extiende su brazo, quiere que lo tome como en aquellos tiempos donde aguardaba que mi brazo se posara y nos fueramos de paseo

Le sonrio… jeje, ¿que da~o me puede hacer recordar en un sue~o…el revivir aquellos momentos?

**-¿Estas lista Candy?-**

**-Claro mi querido Principe, ¿me podrías decir a donde vamos?-**

Mirandolo… es como si me sintiera nuevamente joven… como cuando estábamos juntos…

**-te llevare a un bello lugar… un lugar inolvidable-**

**-contigo a mi lado, todos los lugares son bellos e inolvidables-**

Me sonríe, y puedo verlo… es como si estuviera recreando ese momento, es tan vivido…

_**-"Amor mio, como desearía que este momento no fuera únicamente un sue~o"-**_

**-¿Porque piensas eso Candy?-**

Me sorprendo, como es posible que haya leído mi pensamiento…

**-¿Cómo?... querido Albert… no puedo dejar de pensar que como en mis anteriores sue~os… con solo tocarte tu imagen se desvanece… quiero mirarte aunque sea por unos instantes mas…-**

**-mi princesa… podras mirarme eternamente-**

**-lo se, te llevo siempre en mi corazón… y nunca te he olvidado-**

**-yo tampoco amada mia-**

Ambos sonreímos… y tomo su antebrazo… cual es mi sorpresa que su imagen no se ha desvanecido…

**-¿pero, como es posible?... este es el sue~o mas maravilloso que jamás he tenido… y que seguramente nunca he de volver a tener…-**

**-Amada Candy, que te hace pensar que este es un sue~o-**

**-tu sola presencia-**

**-mi peque~a… este no es un sue~o…-**

**-¿Cómo dices?-**

Miro su rostro y este solo me indica que mire detrás de mi… en la cama…me separo de Albert por un momento y me acerco a esta, cual es mi enorme sorpresa de que se trata de mi yaciendo ahi… con una apacible sonrisa…

Entonces me miro, mi vestimenta… los guantes que repentinamente portan mis manos, y veo el reflejo de mi imagen en el gran espejo del tocador…

**-Pero si soy yo… me veo como si tuviera veinte a~os…-**

**-Es tiempo Candy…-**

Lo miro nuevamente y vuelve a colocarme su brazo…

Su rostro asiente y avanzo hacia El… mientras veo por unos leves instantes mi cuerpo nuevamente yaciente en la cama… si es verdad, finalmente me doy cuenta… ya es tiempo.

**-No estes triste… Anthony estará bien, creeme-**

**-Si, te creo… siempre lo he hecho me habías dicho que vendrías por mi y si… aquí estas-**

**-siempre estuve contigo, y siempre estare…-**

**-lo se…-**

Avanzamos… y veo un bello pasillo como el del barco donde nos vimos por ultima vez…

**-¿y a donde nos dirigimos mi príncipe?-**

**-daremos un paseo… caminaremos hacia la eternidad, juntos como debe ser… tu a mi lado como siempre lo he deseado… y haremos de este paseo y de este, nuestro esperado rencuentro… algo para ambos maravilloso y eternamente inolvidable.**

FIN

Esperando les haya gustado este cachito de inspiración… de mi corazoncito para ustedes…

Disculpen mis errores… me gano (como siempre :P ) el impulso de subir jeje…

Y que VIVAN LOS FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
